Wrought Iron Fence
by MusicalCatharsis
Summary: "I can't make love to you through this fence." He growled. I nodded my head, and moaned once again. "How adverse are you to climbing said fence Mr. Malfoy?" his smirk widened as an idea came to his mind. "I'd rather you climb the fence Mrs. Malfoy.
1. Fence

I sit here, staring at the blank parchment, not knowing what words to pen

I sit here, staring at the blank parchment, not knowing what words to pen. The library's chair is a piece of hard wood underneath my arse. There are shelves upon shelves of books that I have already read from cover to bloody cover. My homework is done for up to a month in advance. I have no interest in Quidditch; Hogsmeade gets old after fourth year. Honestly, there was nothing fun and exciting for me to do on this dreary Saturday afternoon. And by _after noon _I mean the time is 12:01 p.m. Sighing heavily, I stand abruptly from the hard oak chair and stalk down the aisles. I try looking for a book I might have overlooked on my six years scouring these damn shelves, but it didn't work. I stomp my feet in agitation before walking back to the table I just vacated, slinging my bag over my shoulder, and walking from the library.

The hallway was hot. Unbearably hot; people were shedding clothing left and right. I was one of those people. My wool robe came off first, then my jumper, and some buttons from my white oxford. I forewent the shorts that I normally wore under my skirt and opted for black flip flops over the stuffy Mary Jane's we normally wore. I stopped at the nearest window and looked out at the bleak weather. It made absolutely no sense to me that it should be raining outside the building; but it was almost one hundred and ten degrees inside the castle walls. I decided to venture outside. The gum I was chewing was melted and while chewing it stuck to my teeth. I was aggravated to say the least. Slipping my bag off of my shoulder and depositing it by the entrance hall doors; I hexed it against theft and walked out into the streaming water.

The droplets beat heavily down onto my shoulders, and without second thought I reached up and pulled the oxford over my head before pulling the hot pink elastic out of the mop I called hair. I began running forward, heading towards the edge of the lake. My hair was plastered to my face, my white tank top showing off the black bra underneath and my stomach, my skirt clung to my thighs and my flip flops had been kicked off during the run. I stopped near one of the trees, slightly out of breath and leaned into the base tilting my head up toward the sky. The rain continued to fall onto my face, I was sure that my mascara had left marks down my cheeks. My knees gave way to the pressure leaving my shoulders, and I dropped to the ground. My eyes slowly closed.

It was the times when I was most vulnerable that I would remember the way he used to touch me last year. The way his long slender fingers would start at my knee and slowly inch their way up my thigh, leaving a trail of goose bumps in their wake. The way his pale hair would tickle my cheeks as he held himself on top of me before sliding into me. He would come deep inside me, and it would feel as if I was coming home. My lips would be constantly bruised, and his fingers would always be indented into the side of my hips. He would make me moan his surname, and scream his proper name as I came. There was never a dull moment when you allowed Draco Malfoy to shag you four ways till Sunday. Yes, I missed the sex. But mainly, and I won't say this again, I missed him.

The rain mixed with my tears now, as I roughly grabbed at my hair with my tiny hands, hands that used to roam his body. Tracing each muscle before landing on his cock with such perfection that it seemed none of it was real. The acrylic was never chipped, and I never missed an important meeting, date, or class. My friends never suspected that I was conversing with the enemy, never mind spreading my virginal legs for him. But, I was and I did. I let Malfoy have the most innocent part of me, and if he were in school this year, I would continue to do so. He was my drug and baby, I was addicted. I banged my tiny fists on the ground in frustration before standing up and spinning in a circle with my arms spread wide. I took off running again, this time towards the Forbidden Forest. It was then that I saw the flash of blonde near the gates; I turned my head and saw the object of my frustration. I stood still, with my back rigid and looked right into those pale eyes. He beckoned me forward and my legs began to move on their own accord.

"I couldn't stay away from you, Hermione." I nodded my head and stuck my hand through the wrought iron fence and cupped his cheek in my hand. I ran my fingers through his hair and gripped the back of his neck, bringing his face towards the gate. My lips found his through the gap between the iron bars, and I sighed contentedly. I was home once again. His hand came through the iron and pulled my face closer to his and I hissed in pain as my skull hit the iron on the left side. Looking apologetic he pulled back and placed a kiss gingerly to my forehead.

"Merlin, Draco, I've missed you." Okay, so I'll admit it twice. He nodded the affirmative. We were a couple of very little words. He leaned forward to place another chaste kiss to my lips.

"Hermione, I need to be inside you." I pulled his hand towards the hem of my skirt allowing his fingers to trace the pre determined path to my vagina. I could already tell that I was wet with want from him, and when his fingers found the knickers there, I opened my legs and threw my head back slightly as he slipped his fingers into me. I moaned loudly knowing that the thunder would cover any and all sounds that I made.

"I can't make love to you through this fence." He growled. I nodded my head, and moaned once again.

"How adverse are you to climbing said fence Mr. Malfoy?" his smirk widened as an idea came to his mind.

"I'd rather you climb the fence Mrs. Malfoy."

"Touché," I muttered trailing my hand over his arm, before dipping my fingers down to his and joining him in pleasuring myself. He hissed his approval before ripping his fingers from me. I saw his Italian shoes begin to climb the fence, his robe clinging to his lean form, I smiled up at him. Once he landed I threw myself into his embrace and felt his desire on the lower part of my stomach. I smiled before kissing him with such ardor. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and pressed my pelvic area against his before reaching between us and de belting him. He pushed me silently towards the wet earth and opening my legs. He hiked my skirt up around my waist before diving down into my wet recesses. I gripped his hair as he licked my clit, adding a finger for each moan I gave him. He kissed up my abdomen and when he reached my lips his hair tickled my cheek. I knew it wasn't long before I was rolling into an abyss of orgasms.

"I love you." He whispered before rolling his hips, grinding his penis into my sopping hole. I yelled out in pleasure as he pumped into me harder and faster each time. The pleasure that was pooling between my thighs caused him to groan at the contact. I could feel my juices flowing down my thigh as I pushed my hips up to meet his thrust, arching my back at the same time. The rain continued to beat down on our sweating bodies, adding to the moisture that out skin was already collecting. I growled when he removed himself from my body only to have him chuckle before he slammed himself into me once again. I screamed out and clutched his shirt in my hands as he continued this brutal assault to my battered pussy.

"Fuck Malfoy." I hissed into his ear as he continued his sporadic thrusts into my waiting cavern, he rolled his hips once more before I felt his shoulder stiffen. I felt the warm semen coat the inside of my walls. I moaned as he pumped himself inside of me for another moment before I came as well, my walls coaxing him to keep his erection.

"You fucking vixen." He whispered before biting my neck and turning me over onto my knees. I dug my acrylic nails into the mud and gripped it for all it was worth as he roughly pushed himself into my cunt and pulled himself out only to thrust back into me harshly. Was it my come or the rain that I could feel traveling slowly towards my knees? Reaching below towards my clit I began to rub it softly, before the need for release built up in my vagina. I began to work my clit quicker as his thrusts became faster, harder, and deeper. I came with a scream as I felt him stiffen again as he came into my pussy once more. He pulled himself out of me, just as we heard the carriages making their way up the hill from Hogsmeade village. I covered his cock with my mouth for a moment, palming his balls, urging him to hurry and come in my mouth before the carriages made their way to the front gates. I growled before slamming my mouth onto his dick, shoving his cock deep into my throat before humming. His hips jerked upward as he came. I didn't think twice before swallowing his seed.

We hid behind a dense growing of trees as the carriages arrived and the students pooled out onto the grass where I had just got the best fucking of my life. We waited ten minutes after the entrance hall doors closes, while the rain calmed down to a slow drizzle. I kissed his lips, each of us tasting the other when we approached the gates once again. I couldn't stop the tears from falling as he scaled the fence. When he was safely on the other side he reached back in and wiped the moisture from under my eyes. He pulled our foreheads together through the fence.

"I'm doing this for us Hermione. Us and that baby." I nodded my understanding before kissing him one last time. For it would be a long time since I could see him again.

"I love you Draco Abaraxs Malfoy."

"And, I love you Hermione Anne Granger-Malfoy." He bent at the waist and spoke to her stomach. "And I love you Gavin. I love you both so much." I blinked my eyes and then he was gone. Just as I did an hour ago, I ran from the spot to the edge of the lake, where it all happened. Where he purposed, where we were married, where we decided to name the child we hoped to have.

"I love my husband." I said into the drizzle. "But I hate the cause."

**A/N: How does one wake up with a hangover and they didn't drink the night before? Oh, right it's called a virus and I have one. So while I was sitting in my bed, watching Jane Eyre, I decided to write a little smut with a tiny plot line. Tell me what you think.**


	2. Pomegranates

**A/N: You all asked about the explanation behind Wrought Iron Fence, so here is the unabridged version, it's long, it's detailed, it's got some smut, but mainly it's got the answers you want, but not necessarily need, and it may or may not raise more questions.**

* * *

It all started with the smell of fucking pomegranates. He smelled them as soon as he stepped on the Hogwarts Express. He inhaled deeply, placing one hand on the window to the left of him, his eyes closing as he committed the smell to memory. Blaise Zabini, stopped next to him, suspicion etched across his face, but shook his head and continued down the hallway towards their compartment. The need to find the source of the smell that was so enticing to him, reared up inside of him, stronger than his sixteen year old desire to shag every female that crossed his path. He took a tentative step forward, the smell growing stronger, he exhaled, only to miss the smell that was heavenly to him. He inhaled deeply once again, a sense of completion enveloping him immediately. He rushed forward trying to get to his compartment, the smell growing stronger with each step. Only when the door was sliding closed behind him, did he let go of the breath that he was holding.

"Bloody hell." He let his head fall back on the window with a dull thud. Shaking his head to banish the thoughts and the smell from his memory, but try as he might it was engraved. He closed his eyes, briefly imagining the long legs, the tanned skin, the short skirt, the luscious brown tresses, the dream girl that would go with the enticing smell. After chatting with his friends for quite some time, Draco Malfoy stood, nodded to Crabbe and Goyle, and walked out of the compartment. The smell flooding his nostrils once again, inhaling, his shoulders going stiff with want. He had to find the owner of that smell. He would bloody go insane if he didn't.

Each step, each window, each compartment, each intake of air, the smell grew stronger and Draco felt his insanity slipping. He slid the door connecting his part of the train, to the next, and was hit was a fresh wave of pomegranates. He sniffed the air disdainfully, turning his head slightly to the left. A compartment full of first years, no, the smell was not coming from there. Jerking his head up slightly, he witnessed a door at the end of the cabin sliding shut. He could almost see the wonderful aroma wafting out of the compartment. He stepped forward, and with four extra long strides, he was standing in the doorway where the smell was coming from. He groaned inwardly at the sight before him. Potter, Weasley, and _Granger_. _That was where the fucking smell was coming from, Hermione "The Mudblood" Granger. _He felt his loins jump in his trousers as he slid the door open.

"Potty, Weasel, _Granger" _The light from the sun bounced off of her golden hair causing the natural blonde highlights to shine brightly. Her tanned legs stretched out before her, her skirt sat in the middle of her thighs, as she looked up from the magazine she was perusing. The look of disgust that slid onto his face had him reeling backwards, and then she flipped her hair over her shoulder. Another wave of pomegranates assaulted his nostrils, his fingers gripped the door frame tighter. And then she spoke,

"Can I help you, _Draco?" _Oh yes, he would go bloody insane this year. And he had the fucking pomegranates to blame.

-

She was all the way across the bloody castle, and he could smell her just as strongly as if she was lying in the bed beside him, or on top of him as his groin was wishing. Sighing heavily he turned over onto his stomach, groaning into his pillow as he imagined her hair fanned out onto the green silk. He closed his eyes slipping into an uneasy sleep, dreaming of her long tanned legs wrapped around his and her scent invading his personal space.

The morning came too soon for his liking; he rolled over onto his side letting the black duvet fall gracefully around his waist. His chest rose and fell with a simple ease, and the moment he was conscious enough to recognize his surroundings, he groaned for he knew that the smell was not that far off. By the time he had showered, gotten ready, placed his books in his bag, socialized, and began walking to the Great Hall, he had been pomegranate free for two whole hours. Then he reached the double doors, the aroma automatically assaulting his person. He stopped short, as he heard her voice behind him. Sneering in her general direction, he ambled forward, only to have her presence and smell cloud his senses. It wasn't until he noticed Pansy staring at him did he stop glaring at her from across the hall.

"What is that stench?" Pansy inquired, his head whipped in her direction, glaring at her. Draco shrugged his shoulders, jerking his head in the direction of the Gryffindors.

"Must be the Mudblood." He said conversationally. She nodded her head, obviously agreeing. Turning to his breakfast, he ignored the scent making its was over to the Slytherin table. He watched her get up from her seat at her table, her skirt lifting slightly, allowing him to glimpse her black panties. He knew right then and there, that it was going to be a long year. His pants tightened around himself, and he quickly excused himself from breakfast. He hated pomegranates.

She wore the scent of strawberries one day, he had a suspicion that she had run out of the pomegranate spray. Nobody noticed, except for him. He could smell the vile stench that the two fruits mixed presented. He got to know her through her scents, familiarized himself with the way each one would smell at a particular time of day. It wasn't until the day that he _couldn't _smell her that he made his move.

He stood with his left leg crossed over his right, arms folder across his chest, chin jutted slightly in the air, and that smirk gracefully taking home on his lips. The sun coming in through the small window caused his gray eyes to sparkle, his blonde hair to shine, and his pale skin to glow. She was walking down the hallway towards him oblivious to the fact that her life was about to change in a matter of moments.

"You don't smell today, Granger." He said, effectively stopping her in her hurried walk. Her head turned in his direction, her eyes glaring at him, but a smile graced her lips.

"Isn't that a good thing, Malfoy?" He pushed off the wall with his left leg, propelling himself closer to her person. He sniffed the air.

"No, _Hermione, _I mean you don't smell like pomegranates." Tilting her head upwards, her doe eyes taking in his appearance, confusion etched onto her face.

"I didn't spray myself this morning." She said dismissively. He glared at her, eyes turning icy, face falling into a frown. He put his hands on her shoulders, pushing her roughly against the stone wall.

"Why the hell not?" he demanded, his face coming dangerously close to hers.

"Get off of me Malfoy." She whispered. When he made no move to release her, she huffed "I was late. And I don't have that much left; it's not a scent one can buy in the Wizarding World. Now let me go." She yelped trying to push him off of her with her small hands.

"Well.." and before he could stop himself he let his lips brush across hers for the briefest of moments, "The pomegranates smell so fucking good." He muttered before turning abruptly and walking away. She held her fingers to her lips, the electricity that surged through her body when his lips touched hers was undeniable. A small smile slipped onto her face, and remained there for the rest of the day.

He could smell her the next morning.

* * *

**A/N: alright, I was going to put Hermione's side of the story on the same chapter, but I have all kinds of thoughts jumbled about where to take her part of the story. Believe me, it's been hard, and I've been working on this for about two weeks now, it's going to be a short story. And no I haven't abandoned Seven, I'm just rewriting the entire story. So please bear with me, if you want the explanation, you're going to be in for a few longer chapters than this. I'm already four pages into Hermione's explanation, and then from there it might switch back to Draco. I have no clue. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Sink

t's not as if I don't remember exactly how things began between us. I don't remember _why _things began between us. I remember him pushing me up against the wall, demanding to know why I didn't smell of pomegranates one day, I was baffled to say the least, but I got to thinking. And honestly, I thought about it so fucking much that I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and ended up barreling into him. I didn't think it would hurt that bad when I fell on my arse, and I was waiting for it. Hell, I even closed my eyes to be ready for the pain of the impact, but it never came. I opened my eyes and was flooded with gray irises staring me down. I sighed before he inhaled deeply, and then he sat me back down on the floor. It was only ten seconds of contact but it was electrifying, and damn it, I wanted…no _needed_ more.

Now, when someone's touch electrifies you, you cannot and I repeat **cannot **get it out of your mind. So if I thought I was thinking about him before, my thoughts about him nearly tripled in size? Yes, tripled, maybe even quadrupled. I saw him at breakfast one morning, and the minute he noticed me enter the Great Hall he inhaled a deep breath, and I saw his shoulders relax visibly. **It was then that I knew I had to have him inside of me**, I knew what he was involved in, but I needed him. My feet took me in a different direction this morning. The owls flew overhead, dropping letters off at their respective owners.

"_Oi! Hermione!" I heard Ron screaming for me while I walked toward the Slytherin table, but I ignored him. Placing the hardest of looks on my face I walked right in front of Malfoy, slammed my hand down on the table and spoke, looking directly into his face._

"_Malfoy, your actions in the hallway the other day we're horrific, and I __**do not **__want a repeat performance __**during the daylight**__." I nodded my head in satisfaction, turned on my heel, and swiftly walked away from him. A small smirk graced my lips as I picked up my leg and slid into my seat at the Gryffindor table. Licking my lips lightly I took a small sip of my pumpkin juice, and glanced over at Malfoy. Yeah, my thoughts definitely quadrupled. _

-

It wasn't until later that night when I was doing my rounds that I was approached by him, much in the same fashion as last time. The electricity jolted through my body as his hands gripped my shoulders and pushed me back into the dark alcove. I could smell the mint on his breath, I could feel the muscles in his arms flexing around my shoulders. I felt his movements before he made them, and that scared me. That scared the shit out of me, I was in tune with my enemy, and it turned me on after the fear went away.

His head leaned towards my ear, and releasing his breath, he spoke.

"_Pomegranates used to make me sick." I glanced at the side of his face? Was this what all the girls talked about? His irresistible seduction? Was this his charm? It was a pathetic attempt at romance, and if it turned out to be his initial charm then, I bought it, I bought every fucking line. He turned his head and captured my lips. It wasn't gentle like the first kiss, it wasn't alluring like the first either; this kiss was bruising. Our teeth clashed, my gums tore, and I could taste the copper in my mouth. His hand tangled into my hair, griping it tighter while pushing my face closer to his. The mint blended horribly with the blood in my mouth, but it was all worth it in the end. To feel his hot breath on my face after he pulled back, to see the look in his eyes, to see his shoulders heaving because of the heat of the moment. Yeah, it was all worth it. _

_I pushed off of the wall, pressing my breasts right against his chest, without looking up at him I knew he was smirking down at me. I felt his long fingers trail a cool train down my arm, before he clasped my hand in his. I flickered my eyes upward, smiling softly. _

"_And ferrets used to make me projectile vomit." His lips landed on mine before I could laugh. That was the way things started. _

_-_

I couldn't stop thinking about the mint I tasted in his mouth, could not get the feel of his body off of mine, and for the life of me, I could still feel his lips pressed tightly against mine. And Merlin, I fucking loved it. Now this is the part of the story where I should throw in our first time having sex with each other, but it was nothing special. He took me in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I sat on the sink; he fucked me hard and fast. It lasted, oh, about four minutes. We only had five before we would be missed from class. And while I'm saying it was nothing special, it didn't mean he didn't make me come. Oh no, he made me cum alright, spilled his hot seed into my cavern, immediately pulled out like I burned him. He looked down at me, knowing full well his seed was sitting in my body, and sneered. Like he had the right to sneer at me, hell I sneered right back.

"_Don't pretend to be all mighty now Draco." I whispered in between breaths. "Because your aristocratic ways don't apply anymore." He continued to look at me, this time with bewilderment laced throughout the sneer. "Don't pretend you don't like fucking me."_

_His eyes flashed and his hands were around my throat in an instant, constricting with every breath I took. He had this manic look in his eyes, but I knew he wouldn't kill me so I smiled._

"_I'll do it Hermione, I'll snap your fucking neck, I'll finish my task, and then I'll be gone. Don't tempt me you bloody wench." He pushed me away from him, cracking my head on the mirror behind me, before picking his pants from around his ankle, tucking his shirt back in, and walking out the door without a backwards glance. _

I guess you could say that I was scared in that moment, but I knew he wouldn't kill me. He needed me, I was his redemption. I needed him just as well. We kept each other grounded. Him with the smell of pomegranates and me with that electrifying touch of his, we needed each other. We fucked, and I say that because there was no love involved, exactly 3 days 12 hours 42 minutes and 10 seconds after the bruising kiss in the alcove. Who would have thought that I would be the one to give it up so easily? It, uh…just happened?

He infiltrated my life, but he didn't take over. I always had time for my friends, prefect's duties were always completed, and I never missed an assignment. He always used to treat me like he didn't care at all. Like I was just some slut he could toss out after he was done with me, but I'm like cancer, I get under your skin. He didn't even know he had begun to care about me in that stupid way of his until one fight we had. Something about me going on a date with Ronald.

"_I said no, and that's final Granger." I glared at him through the mirror above the sink._

"_You have no say in who I date Malfoy." He looked me in the eyes via the mirror, stepping closer with each breath I took. His hand was tight on my right shoulder as he spun me around, pinning me against the sink where he fucked me two months prior. _

"_To hell I don't. You're mine Granger. M. I. N. E." He lifted me up effortlessly, depositing me on the sink once again, moving my knickers and plunging himself deep inside of me. This time the sex was slow, undefined strokes had me clawing at his back, with my head thrown about, my legs clasping around his waist, my juices running into the sink. This fucking was all about possession. And when he came inside of me, once again, I looked into his eyes and spoke. _

"_It's okay to care about me, Draco. But I've already said yes to the date. I'm going and that is final." He growled and latched his mouth onto my neck, sucking fiercely at one spot, biting, licking, blowing, if he hadn't have already tucked himself back into his pants we would be fucking all over again. _

"_Mine, and now there's proof." _

"_The only way people are going to know I'm yours, and I am not a bloody possession, is if you write your name on me, git." _

"_That can be arranged." And by the look on his face I could tell her was serious. I hopped down from the sink, fixed my knickers, righted my skirt, ran a hand through my horrible hair, and flounced out of the bathroom. _

It was no surprise to me that a blonde haired git followed me around the next day, but I smiled, because I knew he cared, and that had to count for something didn't it?

**A/N: third installment. Love it or hate it I'm still going to post it. Leave the review if you wish.**


	4. Table

He didn't care about her

He didn't care about her. He did not care about that fucking Mudblood. Draco would have snapped her neck, he wanted to snap her neck, oh, he was so close to snapping her fucking neck…but then she smiled. How dare that little wench smile at him, and accuse him of caring about her. If Draco wasn't so livid, he'd laugh at the absurdity of it, but she was serious. And he could sit here, saying he didn't care about her at all until he was blue in the face, but that's not the case. Well…not entirely.

The fact of the matter was that he did care about her; he cared about her a lot…when he allowed himself to think about it. But on the surface he hated her fucking guts, and why the hell couldn't he smell pomegranates. Oh she was going to get it, get it hard. He didn't care about her when Pansy grabbed her by the hair, yanking her backwards and smacked the bitch across her face. Still didn't care about her when Crabbe tripped her in the hallway. And he still didn't care about her when the tawny owl carrying his letter shit on her shoulder. But when she said she was going on a date, in public with flame head, walking charity case, Ronald Weasley, he saw red. He cared about her when another man threatened his territory. He had already marked his place, stuck his flag pole into the ground if you want an analogy.

_They entered the Three Broomsticks; his arm was sitting comfortably on her waist, his thumb rubbing back and forth over her cloak. _ _She had that smile on her face, he knew that smile. She was content, and for some reason it bothered him…to an extreme. His blood, it was boiling. Weasel made his second move on Hermione when he slid his arm around her shoulder, Draco growled audibly causing Pansy to glance over at him. He shook his head, took a swig from his butter beer, and continued watching the couple. _

_Hermione tossed her hair behind her, laughed at something Potter said, and when she turned to look at Ron it was then that he placed his lips upon hers. Draco shot out of his seat, a fire suddenly blazing under his arse, causing the table to topple over. Pansy shrieked and Blaise cursed. The barmaid rushed over, an angry slew of words spilling from her mouth, but all he could see was them. Those lips pushing against the lips of the girl he cared for. Hermione was his. Pansy tried speaking to him, when he continued to ignore her she began to pull on his sleeve. Draco turned his head towards her, but his eyes stayed on the pair across the room. His breath hitched when Weasley put his too large hands into his Hermione's hair, pulling her closer to him. It wasn't until Potter whooped his hands pumping the air before he regained his senses. Stepping over the ruins of the table, their drinks, and the toppled chairs, he stalked out of the bar. _

_The harsh blast of winter air hit his body full force once he stepped outside. The flurries fell gracefully around him, but his anger was too thick for him to notice the cold. He had left his cloak in the bar. He had half a mind to go back and get it, but when he turned his head and saw that their lips were still locked through the window he was livid._

_**It was the worst ten seconds of his life.**_

He cared about her, he cared about her a lot. And while it hurt him to admit it, he had no other choice now. Now that he had made that scene in the Three Broomsticks. He cared about her, not more than himself, but he still cared, and that made him sick.

-

He didn't go to breakfast Sunday morning, he slept through lunch, and his stomach didn't want dinner. Those ten seconds played over and over in his mind at night when his dorm mates slept around him. Normally the dull snores would lull him into a dreamless, soundless sleep. But that was not the case tonight. He lay on his back for most of the night, staring at the top of his bed. Each time he closed his eyes he would see the red head leaning into Hermione, capturing her soft lips in his and then he would open his eyes. It was his nightmare.

Monday morning dawned with the same prospect as Sunday did. Pansy drew the short wand, having to get him out of bed. She huffed as she pulled his curtains open, letting the artificial sunlight drift in. "Damn it Draco, get out of bed!" She yanked on his arm, causing the blonde to tumble to the floor ungraciously. He remembered that Monday; he remembered it all in its clarity, as if it happened yesterday. But then again, when you're on the run, an hour, a day, a year, they're all the same.

_She had this smile on her face, but this guilty look in her eyes. It took everything in him to not look at her. It took everything in him, and then all of his energy for Tuesday not to kill Weasley when he strutted into the Great Hall and sat down beside her. His arm automatically sliding around her waist, and his lips falling onto her cheek…like they belonged there. And when she blushed, Merlin help him he nearly lost it all over his breakfast. She never blushed like that when kiss her. _

_Double Potions was bloody hell, he could smell the pomegranates but they were mixed with a musky scent. It made him sick. He gagged while putting the final touches on his potion. Turning his head slightly he caught her flipping her hair back, smiling lightly at the red head. It wasn't soon before long until she turned her head and caught his eyes. Her gaze was scathing, that was the first look they shared that day. _

_Transfiguration was brutal, but that was where the second look took place. I purposely transfigured her object before she could. I could sense her fury before she turned around and glared at me. I held up two fingers. Pointed to the door and stuck out my bottom lip for an effect. She answered my request by raising her hand and asking McGonagall to use the loo. I followed suit._

_The third look was through that damn mirror. She had her hands on the sides, her shoulders hunched, her head down. When I opened the door her head shot up. I could see the tears in her eyes, and in one swift movement I was behind her. My hand grazed her shoulder; brushing that bush she called hair out of the way. My lips placed a chaste kiss to her neck. _

"_I care. Hermione, I care." Her shoulders shook violently before she let out a strangled sob, her knees giving out. His arms clutched her to his body as she cried. The final look that day was when he looked into her eyes, spoke clearly for her to hear. _

"_I care about you Hermione Anne Granger. I care about you."_

**A/N: Here's the fourth chapter, it's shorter than I wanted it to be. The second part of it isn't ready yet, it needs some heavy editing. It should be up within the week. Thanks for reading. Leave a review on the way out if you wish.**


	5. Shelves

I cried, Merlin knows I cried

I cried, Merlin knows I cried. Transfiguration, what was that? A class that I normally would have paid attention to normally would have rushed back to take all the notes, but not today. Today I cried, like my life fucking depended on it. And he held me, my face pressed flush against his chest. I must have fallen asleep there, in his lap because when I woke, we were still on the floor, much in the same position as when I was crying into his chest.

_He cared, bloody hell, he cared._

I walked around like nothing had changed, I apologized profusely to McGonagall for never coming back to class, and she never blinked when I told her that I had fallen ill and had to spend the remainder of class in the bathroom. She then handed me the rest of the class's notes and sent me on my way. Later I learned that Draco had detention. I admit, it was a hilarious outcome to the situation and Draco was not pleased with his detentions.

"_Damn it Granger!" he said, strutting into the room letting the door slam behind him. The tiny beam of sunlight shutting leaving me encased with his anger. I felt his hands on my shoulders, roughly pushing me up against the wall. I hissed in pain as one of the castle's jutted stones poked roughly into my back. He looked concerned for a moment before his anger won and he pressed his body against my own. I growled, letting a tear escape from under my eyelid._

"_Didn't you cry enough today, woman?" he asked, his head nuzzling the hair away from my face. I scoffed at him, trying to push him off of me. He held tight, still pushing my back into the jutting piece of stone. His lips kissed the flesh under my ear, and I sighed. His tongue darted out to lick the spot he just kissed, blowing on it afterwards, before biting down roughly on the tender skin. I hissed, my small hands splaying on his chest, trying to no avail to push him off of me. _

"_Malfoy, ow! Bloody hell Draco!" I hit him on the side of his head, pulling on his hair a bit, but that just seemed to spur him on. He hissed, looked into my eyes and roughly placed his lips on mine. I moaned, despite the incessant shots of pain traveling up my back. My tongue darted into his mouth, battling with his own for dominance. He pulled back slightly, his lips barely leaving my own._

"_You didn't get detention, so I get to control how we do things tonight Granger." And control me he did. He pushed me across the room towards our meeting sink. Bending me over it so that I could watch him fuck me in the mirror, I think I got off on just looking into his eyes. His cock slid into me gracefully, and before I knew it…I was throwing my head back while rolling in a sea of my own juices. I don't think I ever came so hard in my life. _

"_Yeah, I care about you too Malfoy." I said as I fixed my hair in the mirror before he slid out of me. I stood up straight, my hand putting his cock back into his pants and zippering his fly, pecking him lightly on the lips, and walking out of the door. I definitely cared about that ferret; I cared about him a lot._

I was sore the next day, could barely sit down without a paid traveling up my body. The pain in turn made me think about why I was sore, that led to me to thinking about Draco's thick member pumping in and out of me, causing my head to hit the mirror a few times. The thinking about the previous night started to get me wet, and that was how I found myself masturbating in the library. It was also how Blaise Zabini came to find out about Draco's and my relationship.

_My head was lowered; I was reading my Ancient Runes text looking for more material, to add onto the end of my essay. All I needed was two more inches before I could take my tired arse to bed. The pain shot up my back, causing me to jump out of my seat, my breath coming in short gasps. When the pain had died down, I retook my seat, my head lowering down once again as I began to think of myself bent over the sink, my eyes boring straight into his gray irises, never blinking as he rubbed my clit slowly while sliding his dick in and out of my hole in quick movements. I moaned softly as I put my hand on my thigh, rubbing small circles on the inside of it. I remembered how he pulled all the way out of me before slamming back into me, my head hitting the mirror. I moaned louder as I felt my walls begin to water. _

_My hand moved closer to the liner of my knickers. I ran my index finger over where my slit would be and put my head down on the table, my legs opening wider on instinct. I remembered the feel of his hand in my hair, yanking my head backwards as he fucked me harder as his climax built up. I slipped my fingers under the elastic of my knickers and with one final moan I slipped two of them into me. Lifting my head slightly I moved my other hand down to rub my clit roughly, wanting this to be over as soon as possible. _

_My fingers worked faster the more I thought about last night, the more I replayed it over in my mind. I was in the back of the library, and completely preoccupied to hear the footsteps, hell I didn't think I would've heard them even if I wasn't fingering the come out of my vagina. _

"_Well, well, well, what do we have here?" I gasped, my head snapping up to look into the face where the voice had originated. My hands were still working my vagina under the table, as I stared into Zabini's eyes. "What're you doing Granger?" he asked innocently, his sparkling eyes letting me know that he knew __**exactly **__what I was doing, and it was turning him on. _

"_N..nothing." I sputtered, quickly wiping my hands on the inside of my skirt and putting them back on top of the table to turn a page in my text. His right hand shot out to grab my left wrist, painfully bringing my fingers to his nose and inhaling deeply. _

"_Doesn't smell like nothing to me Granger. It's too bad Draco isn't here to see this. He should be here soon" My heart skipped at the mention of his name, triggering the memories of the previous night, and it wasn't long before I felt my juices flowing once again. I groaned, looking up at Zabini. _

"_I'm trying to work, I was only taking a break."_

"_That's one hell of a break." He walked over to my side of the desk, his hand still griping my wrist painfully, he lifted me up and pulled me into his chest, his other hand roughly moving my hair off of the love bite that Draco left with me last night. "Someone else has been here already! You're naughty." I started to panic; did he say Draco was coming? He was taller than me by almost a foot, and outweighed me without a doubt, but I still thought I could fight back. I thrashed as he picked me up effortlessly and pushed me against the nearest book shelf. His hand clamped over my mouth and his lips moved down to the sore spot on my neck. The tears were flowing from my eyes, but I kept them wide open. I wanted him to see that though he would rape me, he wouldn't break me. But it didn't get that far. _

_I saw the flash of blonde near the end of the aisle, and when he looked down and saw me pinned against the shelf he moved forward quickly. His robes billowed around him, his eyes showed his panic, but he was always calm, cool, and collected. _

"_Zabini, what __**are **__you doing to Granger?" he asked._

"_I am having my way with her Malfoy. What does it look like?"_

"_Put her down, __**now.**__" He demanded. His eyes flashing dangerously. _

"_And if I don't?" he countered._

"_I'll be forced to hex you. Believe me Zabini, nobody would care when they found out in tiny pieces leading to a nice little photograph of you pinning an obviously resistant Hermione Granger. Believe me mate; life will be easier for you if you put my girlfriend down." Girlfriend?_

"_Girlfriend?"_

"_Yes you wanker. Now get your sodding hands off of her before I have to kill you." I dropped unceremoniously to the floor, a sob racking my body,_

"_Your girlfriend was wanking herself over her Ancient Runes text, are you sure you're man enough for her,"_

"_I won't dignify that with an answer Blaise. We'll forget this happened, but if you so much as look at Hermione, I will not hesitate to kill you." He lifted me up off the floor, held me close to his chest and murmured into my hair. _

"_**Don't you ever scare me like that, Hermione. I was so scared.**__"_

If I didn't believe he cared about me yesterday, today reaffirmed it. I was falling for him. I was falling hard, and I only hoped he would be there to catch me.

**A/N: I finally finished it! Anyway, I say that I am about halfway done with this story, sorry guys, I hope this was good enough for you. Also, I would like to acknowledge the two people who kindly told me that Hermione's middle name is not Anne, and I know that it is Jean. I just, well I really don't know why I typed Anne, I may think it sounds better. Anyway, sorry for that, I retract the middle name Anne and now replace it with Jean. Review, they make me happy!**


	6. Locket

He held her close to him for the second day in a row

He held her close to him for the second day in a row. Inhaling deeply he could smell the pomegranates faintly, and just that small whiff was enough to keep him sane for a while. He didn't want to let go, didn't want to have to push her away so soon after what she was almost just put through, but he had one Blaise Zabini to take care of. Kissing her forehead with his lingering lips, she sighed knowing what was coming, before he dropped his arms from around her lithe frame and walked away from her. **It wouldn't be the last time.**

_The common room door slid shut behind him as he saw the object of his distress leaning against the fireplace, his eyes watching the dancing flames stoically._

"_Zabini." Draco called, jerking his head towards the dorms. Zabini followed, not that he had much of a choice. Once inside the room, Draco cast a silencing charm, turning to look at the taller man standing before him. _

"_I should hex your bits off. I should kill you with my bare hands. I should do all sorts of things to make your body unrecognizable…but I won't. You see, I can protect her whilst I am here, but I cannot protect her next year when I will be on the outside. That's where I need you Zabini. She won't trust you immediately, or if she ever will, sometimes I don't even think she trusts me._

"_But she is a part of me, much like Weasley is a part of you. I have an assignment from our Lord. When I complete it, I will not be able to protect her until this war is complete, there will only be small intervals where I will be able to pop in and watch her from afar, because approaching her will be too much of a risk. I may not even be able to come back to her at the end of the war. Everything is so fucking uncertain. _

"_I love her Zabini. Protect her when I am not here?" the other man stared at Draco; it was a while before he spoke. He stood for a long moment, calculating the shorter man before him. _

"_When did you grow up, Draco?"_

"_When I realized she needed a man to love her, and not a little boy to hurt her."_

"_I'll protect her."  
_

It's not that he didn't trust Blaise, he trusted him more than her little bodyguards. He would've chosen Blaise in the end, but after witnessing her almost being defiled in the library of all places; he realized he couldn't protect her all the time. Christmas was coming up…he'd have to be away from her for a while. Zabini's mum would not be home. Draco turned on his heel and walked back into the room.

"_She'll be staying with you for Christmas." And then he walked out. The other man didn't have a chance. _

The locket glinted in the sunlight; their initials were inscribed in elegant cursive on the outside of the heart, he had placed a picture she had taken of them in the library one afternoon on the inside. In the photograph they both looked around suspiciously, before Hermione raised the camera above their heads and smiling widely as Draco kissed her cheek. It was his favorite picture of the day, showing him just how much he had actually changed in the four short months they had been sneaking around. He heaved a great sigh before placing the necklace back into its velvet box and slipping it back into his pocket.

Standing up abruptly he wiped his slacks off and walked in the direction of the Entrance Hall doors. She was waiting for him in the alcove.

"_Hey baby." He cooed. Hermione scrunched her face._

"_Draco, you know I hate it when you call me Baby." He nodded before placing a chaste kiss to her lips. _

"_I know." He whispered. She sighed and pursed her lips, so that they were just barely touching. "I want to give you something." His hand pulled the velvet box out of his pocket and placing it between her breasts. Hermione opened the lid and gasped. He smiled down at her, pressing a kiss to her forehead before slipping the locket around her neck. _

"_Draco, I…I love it." She slipped her arms around his neck and leaned her head onto his chest inhaling his scent. His hand began smoothing down her unruly hair. _

"_I'm glad." He gripped her left hand in his right and poked his head out into the hallway to check for stragglers. When he decided that it was safe he pulled Hermione out into the hallway with him, and they began the long walk to the Room of Requirement. _

_-_

_He watched her from his seat on the double bed. His pants were tightening considerably. Hermione was slowly unbuttoning her robe, he could see her creamy flesh underneath. _

"_Hurry the hell up woman, don't make me get up." She smirked, and the brief flash of fear that passed through her eyes angered him. The third button popped open; he could see the swell of her breast. When her robes fell to the floor he was panting heavily, and his pants were already thrown across the floor. In two long strides he was pulling her body closer to his and placing a suckling kiss to the nape of her neck. His hands went between her legs and rubbed her labia lightly. She moaned, as he picked her up bridal style, and carried her over to the bed. _

_Leaning above her he kissed her navel before hooking her knickers between his thumb and index finger and pulling them off of her body slowly. He ran his fingers along her slit, causing her to moan before blowing on her clit, which in turn swelled in size. He swiftly covered her body with his own, and when his hair tickled her cheek she moaned loudly, knowing that he would slide his shaft into her in mere moments. His teeth clamped around her nipple, biting lightly before pulling up sharply as he roughly slammed himself into her tunnel. Her nails dug into the flesh between his shoulder blades as he pummeled her vagina with his cock. She dragged her nails downward, leaving a trail of blood in her wake as he continued to assault her hole. Groaning he yelled her name before spurting his come into her pussy. His weight collapsed on top of her body, their sweat mixed together. _

_He rolled off of her and pulled her head to his chest gently. Placing a lingering kiss to her forehead he closed his eyes and allowed her mellow breathing to lull him to sleep._

_-_

_He was gently shaken awake what seemed like an hour later. Her large brown eyes were staring down at him intently. She kissed him lightly on the cheek before grabbing a sheet and wrapping it around herself. She started the process of looking for her clothes, and when she located them, turned back to Draco and smiled widely. _

"_When you're dressed come back, I have to tell you something." He told her. Her eyes narrowed immediately. _

"_Tell me now, Malfoy." He glared at her. _

"_You'll be living with Blaise for Christmas." He got out of the bed._

"_I will not." She said before throwing the nearest heavy object at his body. Hogwarts: A History hit him in the chest; he gasped for air, throwing the book to the ground._

"_You will Hermione." Located his boxers and slipped them on._

"_In case you've forgotten. He tried to fuck me in the library yesterday."_

"_I know." Found his slacks, and placed them back on his body before charming the wrinkles out of the fabric. _

"_And you want to send me to live with him, why?"_

"_Hermione, I trust him." Located his socks and slipped them on. _

"_I don't." she yelled. Her face was red, her hair…well it was always a tangled mess, and her nose was scrunched. She had never looked more beautiful to him. _

"_He will protect you Hermione." He placed his shirt on, his jumper, and then his tie. _

"_Why are you so sure about that, Draco?"_

"_Because, you bloody bint, I love you." Her mouth dropped open as he put his shoes on and walked out the door. She picked up his cloak, placed it to her nose, and inhaled deeply. Stowing his cloak in her bag, she ran out of the room._

He hated walking away from her, and yet, it is all he seemed to be able to do.

**A/N: Hey guys, this wasn't supposed to be out for another week or so but I have no clue when I will be able to update next. I have to go to Georgia to say goodbye to my Aunt before she passes. I decided to give you this chapter, and I am sorry if it's not up to my normal standards. I've got a lot on my mind. **

**Hopefully you enjoy it. Hopefully you'll review and tell me what you think.**


	7. Hate

Let's get one thing straight, I hate Blaise Zabini

Let's get one thing straight, I hate Blaise Zabini. I hate him with everything that is in me. I hate him more than I hate the way Ronald chews his bloody food. Draco knows this, Draco trusts him, and Draco loves me. Still not making any sense? Yeah…to me either. I still can't believe that I packed my trunk, got on the train, and was ready to apparate home when Zabini grabbed my arm, and we were gone with a pop. Bloody fucking apparition.

_I yanked my arm out of his hand the minute my feet were on solid ground. Dropping my trunk to the floor I turned to look at the sodding idiot. _

"_Let. Me. Go. Now." I demanded, my wild hair automatically fanning my face. He laughed. Let's get another thing straight, I hate when people laugh in my face. I growled deep within my throat and flung myself bodily at the large black man. He chuckled again and took hold of my wrist, leading me down many hallways. I mumbled the entire time. He dropped my arm in front of a large wooden door, twisted the handle, and walked inside. I followed. I had no other choice. _

_Let's get one more thing straight, I don't like not having choices. In fact, I get terribly angry when forced to do something I don't particularly want to do. Maybe, no…that is the reason Draco found me straddling his best friend, with my fists beating the shit out of his chest. If Draco hadn't been so damn quick, I would've beat him to a bloody pulp as well, but that bastard didn't allow that to happen. Fucking idiot. Don't excuse my language, please be offended. _

_I found myself lying on my back in the middle of a sea of black, but like any Slytherin what colors did you expect them to decorate in. Draco was on my left, his leg over mine, and his hand tangled in my hair, yes it was annoying. Turning my head slightly, I took in his profile. His chin was pointy, his cheeks rounded, with a small hint of red, his nose rounded, and his eyes curved in an alluring manner. My man was hot. That was the bottom line. I was still as mad as hell, there was no changing that. _

"_Draco?" I whispered. _

"_Yes, love?" his head turned, took in my appearance and he sighed. I moved closer to his body, snuggling my head against his chest. _

"_Why am I here again?" _

"_Because I can't protect you when you're at home." I shot up in the bed. Who the bloody hell does he think he is?_

"_I don't need protection, Ferret."_

"_Damn it Hermione, just…please can we not fight?"_

"_Fuck you Malfoy." I glared in his general direction. I wanted absolutely nothing to do with him. _

"_That can be arranged." I whipped my head to stare at him defiantly._

"_Come near me, Ferret, and I'll scream." His body pounced, pinning mine to the silk sheets beneath me. Lips attacked my neck, suckling, his fingers roaming. Oh, I screamed alright, but not because his advances were unwanted. Merlin, I've never come so hard in my life. _

Now, I hope you all have realized that I am female. And like any other female, I like presents. I love Christmas, because I get presents. I expected something small. He had already gotten me a locket, so I expected a card, a box of chocolates, coupons for sex with him, I'd use them all in one night. Laugh, but I'm not joking. What I did not expect, was what I actually got. For the love of Merlin, I'm the luckiest female in the bloody world.

_I woke up with his body wrapped around my own. Sighing in content, I burrowed deeper under the blankets and closer to his nude body. I pressed my ear to his chest and listened to his heartbeat for a while. When it sped up, I knew he was waking up. Brushing my knee against his penis, later swatting it with my hand, had him moaning in his sleep. Quietly I got out of bed, walked into the bathroom and showered. When I exited the bathroom he wasn't there, but there was breakfast with a note._

_Darling, _

_I'll be back at five p.m. exactly with dinner and your present. _

_Please don't wear a thing._

_Draco._

_The nerve of that bastard, just for that…I wore a loose dress, buttoning the front of it to my chin, and cinching the belt at my waist. Put on panty hose instead of stockings, and wore my Mary Janes from school. He was living, but the bloody arse deserved it. _

_Five o'clock p.m. 25 December 1996_

_He stood before me, dressed in black slacks and a black oxford, his black tie did nothing to contrast his outfit, and his black shoes just put the frosting on the proverbial cake. The only contrasting color on him was his skin, his eyes, and his hair. But then again, they're almost all the same fucking color too. The bastard. _

"_I cooked you dinner?" He asked, I thought it weird. _

"_Or your house elves did." I chuckled, and so did he until his eyes traveled down my body._

"_I thought I told you to be naked."_

"_You did. But you're an ass, and I don't listen to asses."_

"_Not even your own?" he questioned. "I tend to listen to my arse."_

"_If you want to talk to your arse, that's your prerogative. I tend to have conversations with meaningful people."_

"_Touché Granger."_

_I shrugged. "I try Malfoy."_

"_Let's eat." He waved his wand, where the hell was mine….oh, that bastard. The food appeared on the table. Shrimp scampi, buttered rolls, red wine, melted butter, and a rich tiramisu littered the table top. My mouth watered at just the smell. Draco walked over to the chair nearest the window and pulled the chair out for me. I sat down while he fussed with the blinds. Finally, he sat down, and we ate dinner. He was as suave as ever, almost had me dropping my knickers in the middle of dessert. _

"_The moon looks beautiful Hermione." He said, placing his napkin on his plate and getting up. He pulled out my chair, grabbed my hand and led me over to the table. I smiled up at him as he led me over to the window. He positioned my body towards the window, and slid his hands around my waist from behind. He kissed my cheek, and pulled the shade down a bit. The moon light glinted off of something hanging in front of my face by a string. I ignored it. Sighing, I let my head loll back onto his shoulder. _

"_It's beautiful." I breathed. _

"_Yeah, it is." He said, and he was not looking at me. I know how not cliché. I loved it. The light glinted off the end of the string again and this time I looked in that direction. I felt his heart beat faster against my back as my hand reached out and grabbed at the object. My slender fingers closed around a cool metal object, when it rested in my palm I looked down and gasped. Princess cut, one karat, silver band, laid in my palm. Turning in his grip I look into his face. _

"_You bloody…bastard." I accused. _

"_Marry me, Hermione. After you, no pureblooded drone is ever going to make me happy. I could be sappy, and tell you exactly what you mean to me. But let's get one thing straight, I know you hate sappiness." I nodded my head, and handed him the ring, holding out my left hand. Taking this as my silent yes, he slipped the band onto my finger and grinned down at me. _

_I reached up and kissed him full on the lips. Pulling away he pressed his forehead against mine and took in air. His silver eyes looked deep into my hazel ones. I was grinning like a fool. _

Let's get one last thing straight, I love Draco Malfoy.

A/n: Hey guys. I just wanted to let you know I'm back. My aunt unfortunately did pass on May 3, in the early morning. Thanks for all your prayers and best wishes.


	8. Vodka

It's not that he wanted to leave her with Blaise, it's just that he didn't have any other choice

It's not that he wanted to leave her with Blaise, it's just that he didn't have any other choice. But all the while, in the back of his mind, the scene in the library played as if on a reel. He saw the terror in her eyes, and the lust in his. Was it really all that wise to leave his fiancé alone with a teenage boy who wanted to shag her so? Well, even if he realized how stupid it was now, there was no taking it back without having to admit to her that he was wrong. He would rather die before admit that.

His heart beat sped up once he reached the stone steps that would lead him to the front door of the Manor. He had hoped one day to be bringing back a woman who would make his father proud of him, but that would no longer be the case. He tried, he tried so hard to get the image of her from his brain, the feel of her skin off of his, or her scent out of his nostrils. But love like this, if he could even call it love, can't be so easily erased.

He lay on his bed, legs crossed at the ankles, and his hands folded behind his head and sighed. He remembered the conversation he had with Blaise right before he left, right after proposing, and after the fantastic sex. Merlin, she was a vixen in bed. If she learned it all from books….anyway.

_Blaise sat in a vacant chair by the fireplace, sipping lightly on a glass of red wine. His hazel eyes shot up and looked into Draco's silver orbs as he made his way to the end of the study. Blaise's glare was hard, and it wasn't easy to miss…but Draco tried to miss it. Fuck, he really did._

"_Do you love her?" he accused "Or is she just a part in your scheme to kill the old man?"_

"_I don't know. Honestly, I never thought of using her. I was attracted to the scent she wore first, and I know I care about her. I think about her when she isn't near, and when she's in class I find myself staring at the back of her head. When I close my eyes, I see her smile, and when I inhale I always seem to catch a whiff of pomegranates. I just can't seem to get her out of my mind." He grunted for an effect before taking a shot of fire whiskey. The liquid burned his throat, and settled in the bottom of his stomach, where it would wait, until it was joined with its best friend vodka and their mutual friend tequila. _

"_I used to fancy her, you know." Blaise admitted, taking another small sip of his wine, he finally looked at Draco over the rim of his glass. "I used to want to snog her in the alcove, the one near the one eyed witch statue." Draco smirked. _

"_That's where our second kiss took place." Blaise smiled lightly, more or less smirking, at Draco. _

"_I know, I followed you that night." _

"_Why would you follow me Zabini?" he demanded, automatically getting defensive. _

"_Calm down, mate. You remember what she said that morning in the Great Hall…"Malfoy, your actions in the hall the other day were something or other. I don't want a repeat performance __**during the daytime." **__I might have been the only one to pick up on it."  
_

_Malfoy chuckled, throwing back a shot of vodka. _

"_Yeah, I remember that. She's a fucking vixen. She makes me feel good, mate. Like a better person. She makes me not want to accomplish this task."_

"_Are you still going to finish the coot off?"_

"_Yeah, I've got no other choice."_

"_Oh, and do you love her?"_

"_Yes, I believe I do."_

"_That's interesting." He muttered sipping on his wine once more. _

"_Why is that, o' Italian of Knowledge?"_

"_She said the same exact thing." Draco quirked his eyebrow. "When I asked her of course, she was taking a bath when I walked in. I soaped up a cloth and began to wash her back, and then I asked her if she loved you once I saw her ring. She was trying relentlessly to cover herself. Don't worry mate, I didn't see a thing."_

"_You know, I really should kill you." Draco muttered while holding up his shot of tequila. He examined it in the warm fire light before offering his glass to the glass of wine._

"_To foolish love." He said. _

"_To uninhibited love." Blaise countered. _

"_Bottoms up, you bloody bastard." Tipping the shot to his pale lips, he parted them, and with a slight movement from his wrist the liquid was flowing into his throat. _

"_I can't believe you love Granger." Draco slammed the shot glass down, and stood on steady legs. He began walking towards the door at the end of the room._

_With his hand on the knob he turned his head, looked his mate in the eyes._

"_It is what it is, mate. And don't you ever forget she belongs to me."  
_

And he believed that, from the bottom of his heart…if you can call it that. She was in his soul, that was what scared him the most. He sighed heavily and rolled over onto his stomach. Resting his head lightly on his forearms he drifted into a deep sleep. For in his dreams things were still simple, and he was not going to have to hurt the one he loved.

**A/N: alright, here it is. Another installment. It's not quite the same format as I always have, but the story is beginning to wind down I believe. I don't want to put a number on the chapters because originally there was only supposed to be 2 and yet here we are at chapter 8. **

**I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing, favorites, and alerts, they really make me smile. Please continue with the support. ******


	9. Sectumsempra

He was sore for the entire week after he got out of the hospital wing, and the scars we're always bright red against his pale

The next five months went by very quickly. Things didn't change, except for the occasional fight. Draco stuck to me like glue in the hallways. Trailing me when I was alone with Ron. I never told Draco about the passes Ron made at me in the common room, I felt that I loved my best friend, and I wanted him very much alive for his next birthday.

I found myself staring into "our" mirror one afternoon. Scrunching my nose and mussing with my hair, pulling it back, swiping it to the side. Draco said he had a surprise for me for our eighth month anniversary, and I wanted to surprise him with a new hair style. I was supposed to be on rounds at the moment, but I really had to urinate. It was then that I heard the commotion out in the hall way.

_I heard footsteps approaching the bathroom at a fast pace. Looking around wildly, I decided my best bet would be to dash into one of the stalls and be as still as possible. Sitting down on the top of the toilet, I placed my feet on the bowl and waited with bated breath as the scene unfolded before me. I could see out the small opening between the door and the rest of the stall. Draco walked into the bathroom and headed straight to our sink, clutching either side of the sink with his shaky hands, bowing his head. Moaning Myrtle cooed from the stall next to mine._

_"Don't," crooned Moaning Myrtle's voice from one of the cubicles. "Don't…tell me what's wrong…I can help you…"_

"_No one can help me," said Malfoy. His whole body was shaking. "I can't do it…I can't…It won't work…and unless I do it soon…he says he'll kill me."_

_I was confused; this was my fiancé…right? And we shared everything…right? So why was I sitting on this toilet bowl, with this confused expression on my face. I looked out the small crack again…watched his face closely…he was crying. I almost gasped…almost. I sucked in air, and looked towards my fiancé, who was looking into the mirror, his eyes hardening before turning on his heel and drawing his wands. He shot a curse before putting up a shield. Myrtle was screaming, if she floated any closer she would see me. But I doubted anything would happen._

"_Stop!" she was screaming, tugging at her ghostly pigtails. _

_I saw his lips move, saw his face contort, and heard the word he was about to utter…Crucio. I shuddered, he wasn't capable of that was he? I wasn't in love with a monster was I? _

"_Sectumsempra!" yelled a voice from the doorway…wait a minute! I knew that voice. I hopped down from the sink as Draco fell to the floor. This couldn't be happening. I stood there, my heart breaking, tears spilling down my cheeks. Watched the scene unfold in silence, Myrtle yelling, Snape coming into the room, Harry standing there dumbfounded, and Draco…my Draco bleeding on the floor. Dittany darling, take the dittany. _

He was sore for the entire week after he got out of the hospital wing, and the scars we're always bright red against his pale skin, I feared they would never fade. He never used the dittany like I told him too. I still fear that his hatred for Harry will never fade, and it still hasn't. It's only a year later and I'm still so angry at Harry, but things will never change. I don't know where to go from here.

It was only a few short weeks before Dumbledore's death. A few weeks before my husband would be ripped from me, before he was forced deep into the Dark Arts.

"_Damn it, Malfoy, stop the fucking madness!" I yelled at him._

"_Granger, you have no clue what the hell you're talking about!" he yelled right back at me._

"_I don't know what I'm talking about?" I sputtered. "I know full well what you're doing, the wine, the necklace, the vanishing cabinet. Fuck Malfoy, I'm __**not stupid.**__ We can help you."_

"_Nobody can help me Hermione." _

"_Don't pull that depression stunt with me Draco, I love you. I. Love. You. I want to be with you, I want to help you, I want to love you. I share my life with you. I share my love with you. All I have to do is look at you and know what your thinking, what your planning. If that's not meant to be than I'm not going to bother trying to find it. I'm nothing without you by my side, and I refuse to just sit around and let that…that monster steal you away from me. We could be a family, Draco, we could be happy."_

"_Hermione, I love you more than anything, and it kills me to say that, because before you came along I made a commitment to a cause, one that I don't believe in any longer, all because of some fucking pomegranates."_

"_Then stop the madness!" _

"_It's not that easy, love."_

"_I'll never understand this side of you Draco." He walked forward placed a kiss to my forehead and walked away. _

_I made my way up to Madame Pomfrey, I was feeling quite unwell._

I remembered that hospital visit, it was in May. May 18 to be exact, it changed my life forever.

"_Madame" I said, knocking on her office door. "I haven't been feeling very well, and I was wondering if you could give me a check up?"_

"_Sure thing Darling." She bustled about her potion cabinet, picked up her wand, and guided me to a table on the west side of the wing. I laid down on the stiff white bed. _

"_Now Miss Granger, when was the last time you had your monthly cycle?"_

_I closed my eyes, picturing my calendar in my mind, two months ago. Why?" she nodded her head and continued on with her spells. After a few minutes she handed me a vial of bubbling purple liquid. _

"_Drink it up, Dear" she urged, so I did as she said. Tipping the neck to my lips I downed the potion, it tasted of mint and strawberries. What an odd combination. _

"_Oh dear…" Madame muttered. "Tsk, tsk. Hermione, are you sexually active?" Now I hate that term, was I activated at some point. Did someone come to me, bend me over, and turn my sex switch on…oh wait, he did. Never mind. _

"_Yes, I have been. Since about November." Why all the questions about…oh Merlin. I cringed. "Do the test again." And she complied, that is until about the fifth time. _

"_Miss Granger, it is always positive. I fear you are with child." I stared at her. With child? That did not play into my plan, I thought I would be married before I became "with child."_

"_Well, get it out!" she stared at me. _

"_Wait! I've got to talk to Dra…my fiancé first." She smiled at me and patted my thigh. _

"_You do that dear, I'll be here." I nodded my head before getting off of the table and walking out into the hall. I sunk to my arse, my back against the cool stone, and wept. Today was not a good day. _

_-_

**A/N: Hello, I know that this is not up to my normal standard. I am concerned with studying for my last final on Monday. However, I was reading and I realized that I had updated my story "Shadow" twice before I had updated this story. So I had this chapter in pieces on my computer, I put them together in chronological order and came up with this. I'm not satisfied with it, but for right now, it's the best it's going to get. Please tell me what you think. **


	10. Scorpious

I must have stayed crouched down against the stone wall for hours because it was dark by the time someone rounded the corner to go see Pomfrey. My legs and back were sore and I stared at the third year Hufflepuff before scowling at her and stood from my position. I stretched, righted my skirt and took my leave of the hallway. Once I had rounded the bleak corner I took out my wand, muttering quietly "Point me, Draco Malfoy" and then following the directions. I found him pacing in Myrtle's bathroom.

Locking the door behind me I perched myself on 'our' sink and looked at him. He was strained, he was thinning, he was dying before my eyes. I didn't know how to broach the subject of me being pregnant with his half-blood child and therefore I sighed heavily and slid his engagement ring off of my finger and placed it on the sink near his hands. He glared at the band still rocking back and forth from the way I set it down.

"I guess this is goodbye." His shoulders stiffened visibly before turning his head slightly to look at me.

"I will give you five seconds to put that bloody ring back on your finger before I do something, anything, that I might regret." he hissed at me. I titled my head much like I always did to him when I found it better to say nothing to him. "Five. Four. Three. Two. Granger, please don't do this." His eyes met mine for the first time that day and he noted how distressed I look.

"What's wrong love." I continued to look at him, fresh tears welling up in my eyes. How do I tell the man I love that I will be killed from a primal act…something that we didn't mean to happen. It was an accident pure and simple. I inhaled deeply and looked at him.

"Draco, I.." sliding off the sink and began pacing the same line he did when I found him in here. "I swear I didn't do this on purpose. You have to believe me, that I didn't mean for this to happen. We can get rid of it if you want but if people find out, your father especially, I will die and we both know it. He will kill me if he knows I'm carrying your half-blood child." I clapped my hands over my mouth in an instant and gazed up at him, frozen to the spot. The only movement between the two of us was the steady rise and fall of our chests. My eyes were cast downwards on the floor, not wanting to look at him for fear of retaliation. His arm moved to swipe his long fingers through his thinning hair.

"Are you sure?" He whispered to me, stepping closer.

"Pomfrey did the test five times before she pronounced me 'with child.' Silly witch." There's one thing I love in this world and he was starting at my stomach right this second before he dropped down onto his knees and pulled me toward him. His face pressed to my still flat stomach. I looked down at the top of his head before deciding to not lace my fingers through his hair. I couldn't do that right now, knowing how his shoulders were shaking. The only comfort he wanted right now, while he was crying into my belly, was just this. How we are. I let him lament.

"What do you want to do?" I mumbled after several moments.

"We are keeping Scorpious." he said boldly. I snickered at his choice of name.

"No, her name will be Rose." He glared at me, obviously disgusted with my choice of a common name. "Well not everybody has to have a grandeur name, Malfoy. We can't all be name after bloody constellations." He nodded.

"His name will be Scorpious. End. Of. Discussion." I tilted my head and left it at that.

"Will you still carry on with the plan?" I asked, treading dangerous waters with my fiance. Somehow that sodding ring had found it's way back onto my finger. He looked into my eyes, for the first time in a long time, the bright silver they used to be had now dulled to a plain grey. He was losing his spark, his hope, his life.

"Yes. You, and he, are now my family. That means if I don't complete this task, you both will die."

Three seconds. Three seconds was all it took for me to slap Draco Malfoy across the face, again, and run from the room. Slamming the door behind me and hightailing it out of there.

Stupid bint. How dare she slap me. How dare she run away from me. How dare she take that bloody ring off of her finger. She hadn't looked at me in over two weeks, in fact it was nearing three weeks. It was now the end of May, and tonight would be the night that I stepped forward with my 'plan.' Half-assed as it was. I watched Potter make his way to the stone gargoyle, mutter the password and continue on up the stairs. I waited ten minutes and then mimicked his actions.

"I'm sorry but the Headmaster is out." was the reply that I got. I nodded to the gargoyle and turned on my heel before rushing to the room of requirements. Once there I placed the piece of parchment on the bottom of the cabinet and waited. There was a knock on the other side of the door after five minutes. I pulled it open and revealed the six or so companions, that came spilling out of the cabinet.

It was a blur, from then on. I was grabbed roughly by the collar, Bellatrix spitting into my face. Words and glares were exchanged. All I could think about was the Gryffindor that was just down the hall, who happened to be carrying my son. I prayed for her safety. Mainly, for his safety.

"I can, go back to my dorm now correct?" I asked, already knowing the answer. She dragged me down the hall, up the winding steps to the Astronomy tower. I landed on my knees in front of Dumbledore. I stood up hastily, brandishing my wand and pointing it at his chest.

I heard the commotion from the other side of the portrait, and though I had been told to keep myself hidden by Ronald, I decided to venture out into the hallway. It was then that I spotted him, running along behind Snape, in his eyes a wild look and a grim frown upon his face. We locked eyes for the briefest of moments before I doubled over in pain. The source: Bellatrix. He stopped cold staring at me and then whipping his head over to his aunt.

"Aunt Bella, we must go. They will be here soon." He urged quietly, silently begging her to stop her ministrations on my body. She pulled her wand away and muttered the counterspell, kicking me once in the stomach for good measure while I was curled on the floor. Twice because she decided once wasn't enough. And three times because I was a mudblood. I held back the sob that would have escaped had he not been there. My eyes caught his once again.

"I told you, we could help you." I muttered before she kicked me again for talking to her nephew. I felt the blood between my legs, knew what was happening. "Goodbye, Draco." and then he was gone.

* * *

**A/N: It's been far too long. I apologize for the inconvenience. There's one chapter left. I promise I won't make you wait years for it. **


	11. Beautiful

**A/N: **I just wanted to thank **Beautifly92 **for being the **ONLY **person to review Chapter 10: Scorpious. I'm not hurt, really. So **Beautifly92, **I dedicate this chapter to you.

**Beautiful.**

I stared at myself in the mirror, my eyes lingering on my stomach far longer than they should have. It pained me to think that just seventy-two hours ago there was a small life form growing inside of me. I ghosted my hand over my stomach as the tears fell down my face yet again. I didn't tell anybody that I had been pregnant, I didn't need to add losing my best friends on top of all this pain. I dressed in a simple pair of black dress robes and made my way to the common room. From there Harry, Ron, and I held hands and walked down to the grounds for the proper burial of Professor Dumbledore. Today was going to be a long day.

It was hot, to say the least, but with the large cooling charm Professor Slughorn had placed, we all sat comfortably. I was crying, yet again, but this time for a different reason. My head had fallen onto Ronald's shoulder and I was holding Harry's hand. Our mentor, lay before us in the white casket. Closing my eyes, I remembered all that had ever transpired between Professor Dumbledore and myself, and I came up with one thing, happiness.

He was a wise man. One who was probably nearing the end of his time anyway, however, the way he perished from this world was not ideal. A coward, my fiance if I could even call him that any longer, had played a hand in his death. I wish I had been successful in talking Draco out of letting the Death Eaters into the castle, but alas I was not. I stared at the white slab of granite in front of me, and the only word that came to mind was Beautiful.

I wish I could say that I didn't marry Draco, because I did. We met over the summer when Hogwarts was deserted. Blaise married us at the lake shore, it was small and simple, and legally binding. I kissed him with such ardor, because even though he helped murder one of the men that meant the most to me, he was still the man that meant the most to me. We consummated our marriage right there on the shore, and that is where I conceived Gavin. I still didn't tell anybody of my marriage to the vile piece of shite, and yes, I charmed my rings to be invisible. And yes, even while he wasn't at school I flirted shamelessly with every guy who would pay a damn bit of attention to me. I felt as if I owed him nothing.

He came to the Order begging for forgiveness, they gave him none. However they employed Draco to work as a spy for them. I didn't speak to him while we were in the same house, during the daylight, where there were witnesses. To say that our relationship has always been shrouded in secrecy would be an understatement. He proved himself useful when he came to us with a Horcrux. Laid it on the table, looked me in the eyes and said "Gavin" and walked out of the room. Nobody questioned it, why would they, I'm Hermione Granger. And to me, the name was beautiful.

The summer ended rather quickly for my liking and I was sent off to school, with only McGonnagall knowing about my condition. Studies. Duties. Dances. Food. It all jumbled together. I felt useless and if I had only kept my legs closed I could be out there helping in the search for something that was going to ultimately save my life. However, I was horny and jumped on the first guy with a huge dick. What could I say, I liked my men well endowed. Blaise also returned to school, big surprise there. I knew he was watching me through Blaise so I kept my flirting to a minimum around him.

I sit and think a lot, and thus this is how my story began, in the library on a hot raining day. I do think I gave you the gist of everything. I watched him climb back over the wrought iron fence and called out to him. He turned back to me, his eyes darting down the road to where the carriages were turning the bend.

"I think we need to date." I yelled. He stared at me.

"Date? Really Granger, we just fucked on the front lawn and you want to date?" I nodded. "We're married!" I nodded again.

"I don't know anything about you!" I said to him walking closer. He took my hand through the fence.

"All you need to know, Hermione, is that our love is **beautiful.**" and then he was gone.

xoxo

So I guess what this story was about was not love, or acceptance, or betrayal. It was of beauty. Because it doesn't matter that he's not perfect. Or I'm not perfect. Just that we are perfect for each other. I turned around and walked back to the castle, picking up my flip flops as I went. I grabbed my bag from the front hall and cast a drying spell so that I wouldn't drip everywhere. I took the charm off of my rings and the concealment charm off of my stomach, letting Gavin show for the first time. I walked into the Gryffindor Common Room with my head held high. Harry and Ron looked up at me and we're astonished.

"My name is Hermione Granger-Malfoy, and my mistakes are beautiful."

-The End-


End file.
